O Melhor Amigo do Capitão
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy está diante do que poderia ser o jogo mais importante de sua vida e seu nervosismo é claro. Sutil Albus/Scorpius


**O Melhor Amigo do Capitão**

Era um sábado nublado, porém muito quente. Hogwarts fervilhava de emoção e expectativa diante do que seria o último jogo da copa de quidditch entre casas, Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

Mesmo depois de dois anos sofrendo os tormentos que antecediam cada uma das três partidas de quidditch, em especial as partidas finais da copa, Scorpius Malfoy ainda se sentia nervoso e inquieto diante das expectativas tanto dos colegas de Slytherin quanto dos adversários, em especial quando era Gryffindor, sua rival declarada há tanto tempo.

Scorpius era um bom artilheiro, talvez o melhor artilheiro do time. Ele não tinha como negar isso, pois marcara vários gols na partida contra Ravenclaw e fora o principal responsável pela vitória contra Hufflepuff, já que marcara vinte dos vinte e cinco gols de Slytherin na partida. Além do mais, Albus Severus Potter, o apanhador do time, perdera o pomo e eles apenas ganharam o jogo porque o time de Slytherin tinha uma diferença de duzentos e dez pontos antes da captura. Isso fez Scorpius o herói da casa naquela partida.

A tensão de Scorpius, entretanto, não era tão infundada assim, pois Slytherin não ganhava uma partida contra Gryffindor desde que ele entrara em Hogwarts e todos diziam aquele era o melhor time formado na casa em muitos anos. Além dele e Albus, havia um excelente goleiro, Hugo Weasley, que poucas vezes deixava passar a goles pelos aros, e o batedor, Fred Weasley, era visto como a sensação do momento. Desde a época dos gêmeos Weasley, de Gryffindor, não se via um batedor tão bom em qualquer uma das casas e, mesmo estando apenas no segundo ano, era o melhor da escola na posição.

Apesar do time de Slytherin ser muito bom, ainda havia o fato do time de Gryffindor ter tido vitórias muito mais espetaculares, com uma diferença de pontos muito maior, o que lhe dava certa vantagem. O time contava com o irmão mais velho de Albus, James, que nunca perdera nenhum pomo desde sua entrada para o time e era o principal responsável pelas vitórias conquistadas. Ele era muito comparado com o pai, que também fora um grande apanhador em seus tempos de Hogwarts. Lily, irmã mais nova de Albus, era artilheira, muito leve e veloz, ela sempre era responsável por não deixar os melhores jogadores do time adversário jogarem direito. O papel de ataque cabia à Rose Weasley, que era a artilheira destaque do time por ter marcado ou auxiliado quase todos os gols.

- Pronto para a partida, Cop? – Perguntou Albus, pegando seu distintivo de capitão do time e colocando no peito. Scorpius assentiu com um sorriso forçado nos lábios, seu nervosismo não permitia nada melhor que aquilo.

O uniforme do time ficava muito bem em Albus, que tinha os olhos tão verdes quanto a grama naquela manhã de verão. O rapaz era muito magro e tinha os cabelos compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo e levemente espetados no topo da cabeça. Era muito comparado com o irmão mais velho, que sempre fora considerado muito mais bonito e melhor jogador. James usava os cabelos curtos e espetados e tinha um porte atlético que Albus jamais possuiria. Além do mais, o mais velho era muito mais extrovertido e tinha mais jeito com as garotas. Mas, apesar disso, Scorpius ainda achava Albus, sempre gentil e preocupado em ajudar as pessoas, muito melhor que o irmão e não conseguia entender porque as garotas preferiam uma pessoa tão arrogante.

Albus, que conhecia bem o melhor amigo, procurou algo na mochila e estendeu ao melhor amigo. Era uma laranja. Scorpius sorriu ao se lembrar de quando os dois se conheceram.

_Eles se sentaram no mesmo vagão a caminho de Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano apenas porque não havia outros vagos. Não trocaram palavras a princípio, ambos sabiam da inimizade entre suas famílias e o loiro logo pensou que ela era a responsável pelo silêncio do outro. Scorpius, que não se importava com o que seus familiares pensavam dele, apenas desconhecia a melhor maneira de começar uma conversa._

_Achando que seu cérebro funcionaria melhor de barriga cheia, Scorpius abriu a mochila onde sua mãe colocara o almoço que fora preparado para ele e tirou uma única laranja, afinal. ele não queria comer tudo e depois ficar sem almoçar. O loiro olhou de esguelha para o menino moreno enquanto procurava uma faca para descascar a laranja e percebeu, surpreso, que Albus olhava cobiçoso para a fruta. Scorpius imediatamente soube o que dizer:_

_- Então, você gosta de laranja? – Perguntou assim desviando os olhos da mochila e encarando o moreno, que sorriu e assentiu, ainda que tivesse parecido levemente envergonhado por ter sido pego olhando para a comida do loiro._

_Albus começou a contar a respeito de um ocorrido do qual se lembrava com grande carinho. Alguns dias antes de James embarcar na plataforma 9½ pela primeira vez, Harry tirara alguns dias de folga para passar com os filhos. Em uma tarde particularmente quente, James, Albus e o pai se sentaram à sombra da casa e chuparam laranja a tarde inteira. Por fim, sobrara apenas uma. James e Albus começaram a discutir imediatamente, mas Harry resolvera a situação cortando a laranja em duas partes exatamente do mesmo tamanho e dizendo aos meninos que eles eram duas partes iguais de uma única fruta, aquela família, e a família só cresceria feliz e saudável quando unida, como a fruta. Os dois garotos acharam a comparação tão engraçada que se esqueceram da briga e começaram a rir. Logo, comiam a fruta rindo do pai._

_Quando Albus terminou o relato, Scorpius riu bastante, mas logo se lembrou da fruta. Cortou-a ao meio e dividiu com Albus, dizendo que aquela laranja simbolizava um pacto de amizade eterna entre eles e que esperava que ele fossem unidos, para a amizade crescer feliz e saudável. Gostara do garoto desde aquele primeiro momento._

Albus dividiu a laranja em dois e eles chuparam se lembrando daquela tarde, anos atrás, sem se falar. Scorpius sorria, então sinceramente, para o melhor amigo. Quando finalmente terminaram, o moreno voltou-se para encarar os demais companheiros de equipe, que o olhavam com determinação.

- Escutem! Todos dizem e eu reconheço que este é o melhor time de Slytherin em muitos anos, mas também sei algo que ninguém se atreve a dizer ainda, mas dirão muitas vezes nos próximos meses: nós somos o melhor time da escola! Vamos lá acabar com a raça da Gryffindor, sei que podemos!

Houve uma explosão de aplausos e gritos de concordância. Scorpius se levantou, deu um soco de leve no braço de Albus e lhe sorriu, gritando:

- É isso ai, garoto! Assim que se fala!

Assim que passou a agitação, os jogadores pegaram suas vassouras e se encaminharam para o campo, onde o time de Gryffindor já os esperava próximo ao juiz da partida.

"E entra o time de Slytherin! Malfoy, Williams, Reynolds, Richardson, Weasley, Weasley e Potter!" Quem irradiava o jogo era um aluno de Hufflepuff que estava no sétimo ano, Max Perkins.

Quando entrou, o rapaz percebeu seu pai olhando-o da arquibancada, onde estava sentado ao lado do professor Hagrid. Draco voltou-se para o filho no mesmo segundo em que a sua entrada no campo fora anunciada.

Draco Malfoy já era professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas na escola muitos anos antes de Scorpius se tornar seu aluno. Ele possuíra muitos alunos brilhantes durante sua carreira em Hogwarts e, por vezes, chegava em casa comentando a respeito dos feitos de alguns deles. Um dos alunos favoritos de seu pai fora Teddy Remus Lupin. Draco sempre dizia que estava decepcionado pelo rapaz ter resolvido estudar criaturas mágicas em lugar de ser auror.

Esses alunos brilhantes sempre foram alvo da inveja de Scorpius. Ele queria que o pai sentisse orgulho dele como sentia daquelas outras pessoas para quem lecionara, mas Scorpius não era particularmente bom em nada. Ele tirava notas boas, mas não conseguia ir além do que os professores pediam. Além do mais, suas boas notas em Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas sempre eram ofuscadas pelo excelente desempenho de Albus na matéria.

Para melhorar, no segundo ano, Scorpius não passou no teste de quidditch para apanhador, que fora a posição em que Draco sempre jogara e na qual ensinara o filho a jogar. Isso causou um enorme descontentamento no homem, mas Scorpius sabia que não levava o menor jeito para jogar como apanhador e sabia que só entraria no time caso se candidatasse para a vaga de artilheiro, uma posição que ele apreciava muito mais e na qual jogava muito melhor.

Mas, quando passou nos testes, em lugar de ouvir os elogios do pai, houve apenas um silêncio. Fora o mesmo que fazer um feitiço escudo entre os dois e o assunto "quidditch", antes tão apreciado por pai e filho. Nunca mais mencionaram os jogos e Draco não voltou a levar o filho aos jogos. Quando estavam em casa, sequer escutavam as partidas juntos, cada um o fazia em seu quarto.

Provaria naquela partida que seu pai podia se orgulhar dele. O seu desempenho o impressionaria tanto que ele não se conteria em comentar com o filho o quanto gostara dela. Provaria que, tendo escolhido a posição de artilheiro, ele escolhera o melhor para si e para o time da casa.

Scorpius saiu de seus devaneios. Viu Albus apertar a mão de seu irmão, James, o capitão do time da Gryffindor. Achou que os dois pareciam ainda mais diferentes lado a lado, o mais velho quase dez centímetros mais alto que o mais novo, um ruivo e um moreno, um de olhos castanhos e outro de olhos verdes.

Logo depois, o juiz marcou o início da partida com seu apito e Scorpius montou na vassoura e deu um impulso para ela sair do chão. Não ficou surpreso quando Lily o bloqueou, impedindo que pegasse a goles antes de Rose. Aquilo já estava nos planos de Albus e fazia parte do que ele e Scorpius haviam combinado antes da partida e a nova tática de treino que o capitão adquirira para derrotar Gryffindor seria posta em prática naquele momento.

Rose avançou livremente, ninguém se preocupou em pará-la. Ela lançou a goles que se encaminhava rapidamente para o aro do meio, mas a bola fez um desvio curvo para o aro direito, onde Hugo já se encontrava para defender a bola.

Aquela jogada fora ensinada a Rose por sua tia Ginny, mãe de Albus, que jogara profissionalmente como artilheira por um tempo, mas a garota raramente usava. Entretanto, Albus não duvidara que James pudesse pedir à prima que jogasse com tudo logo no começo e sabia que ela começaria logo com aquela jogada para assustar os adversários.

Hugo, para a surpresa de todos os espectadores, devolveu a bola para Rose em um desafio. Scorpius viu Albus sorrir para o primo. Rose parecia muito irritada e lançou a bola novamente em curva, dessa vez com mais em direção ao aro esquerdo, mas Hugo defendeu novamente.

Albus pedira à mãe que o ensinasse a jogada que ensinara a Rose nas férias de Natal sem que todos soubessem e Ginny, cansada de ver James irritando o irmão mais novo por suas vitórias no quidditch, concordara. Depois ensinara a Scorpius e os dois passaram muito tempo treinando Hugo em segredo contra aquela jogada.

Aquilo, com certeza, distrairia todos, inclusive Lily. Scorpius deixou Hugo defender seis goles de Rose sem que nenhum dos times tivesse reação alguma. O próprio James parecia impressionado com o desempenho dos primos e não se incomodava em reconduzir o resto do time ao jogo. Quando recebeu um sinal de Albus, Scorpius saiu da marcação da irmã mais nova dele e, assim que viu o loiro livre, Hugo lançou a goles para ele.

O loiro avançou rapidamente pelo campo antes que o time adversário tivesse tempo de reagir e lançou a goles com o mesmo efeito que Rose utilizara, impressionando o goleiro adversário, que a perdeu.

No mesmo instante em que a goles entrava no aro do meio sem que o goleiro adversário sequer se mexesse, ouviu-se o apito indicando que o jogo chegara ao fim. Albus sorria montado em sua vassoura e mostrando o pomo que repousava por entre seus dedos. Scorpius achou que nunca vira uma cena mais encantadora em toda a sua vida.

Os acontecimentos que se seguiram jamais seriam esquecidos por nenhum dos jogadores, mas para Scorpius houve um que se destacou. Quando seu pai se aproximou sorrateiramente e colocou a mão sobre em ombro, sorrindo, e disse:

- Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por possuir um rapaz tão talentoso como filho. Você está de parabéns pelo desempenho como artilheiro e pelo seu desempenho em sala de aula. Posso te garantir que os professores têm me falado muito bem de você, Cop. Sinto orgulho de você, meu filho.

Scorpius jamais seria capaz de expressar a alegria que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras findas

Depois, deitado na sua cama enquanto observava Albus brincar com o pomo que capturara mais cedo, percebeu que seu pai não era o único que sentia orgulho de alguém. Ele se orgulhava de Albus, o menino inteligente e gentil que conhecera no Expresso de Hogwarts tantos anos atrás e que se transformava lentamente em um homem.


End file.
